Under Your Charm
by iaera
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Lita finds herself alone. Is there anyone who could help her feel loved again? LitaCena. Twopiece.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Under Your Charm  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: No.  
Pairing: Lita/John Cena  
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Lita finds herself alone. Is there anyone who could help her feel loved again? Two-piece.  
Notes: This was originally written as a Valentine's Day one shot last March or something, but I'm changing it into a Christmas Eve fic, because I didn't post it then… And I know the happenings in it are unlikely but that's why this is called fan fiction. I can make the characters do what I want and when I want. It's fun, actually. Sometimes at least.

* * *

The cold wind blew on the streets, making the snowflakes dance around in the chilly night air. Lita wrapped her arms around herself as the breeze tried to pierce her coat. It really was cold. And not just cold in the shape of the weather. No, it wasn't as cold physically as it was emotionally.

She walked past a young couple who were cuddled against each other on one of the park's many benches. She watched on wistfully as the man whispered something into the woman's ear, making her giggle softly as she settled her head back on his shoulder.

The park was full of other pairs just like that, smooching around looking so damn happy… Lita wondered if she'd ever find such happiness. She let out a dry, bitter laugh, causing a few shining eyes to turn to glance at her, first confused – then pitying.

They saw what she saw every time she looked in the mirror. A lonely young woman wallowing in self-pity. Because that was exactly what she was doing – despite the protests and denials her mind constantly came up with. She couldn't deny she was lonely, but now it had gone somewhere beyond loneliness – she was _alone_. Even when she was surrounded by her friends – she felt alone.

Today she felt more alone than ever. And today wasn't just one day among many. It was Christmas Eve. That wasn't a day to be alone, that wasn't a day to feel lonely and abandoned. But somehow that was exactly how she was feeling. She had always loved Christmas. It was the time to be together with friends and loved ones.

It wasn't that she didn't have any friends, in fact, that was the one thing she seemed to have more than enough. Everybody wanted to be her friend. Nothing more. When she had broken up with Matt, they decided to be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. And that was the start of her 'just friends' season that seemed to never end.

Each and every one of her friends had found their significant others and they all were so sickeningly happy. It wasn't as if she wasn't happy for all of them, it was just that… Their happiness constantly reminded her of her own lack of it.

And it brought her the little – or not so little – problem of friends trying to play cupid. Each and every one of them were convinced that she needed a man beside her to make her happy. They had also already picked the person they thought she belonged together with. Lita herself had almost fallen over her chair when they had voiced their choice for a boyfriend.

While she had been expecting them to try and search for the certain someone for her, she had never thought it would be him. And from the moment they had graciously let her in on their little plans for her love life, she'd been trying to make them forget it. No such luck though. They were dead set on getting her a boyfriend. Which made her dislike the idea of a relationship altogether.

Not that they cared about that though.

She sighed. She didn't really need a relationship right now. Of course it would be nice if she had someone, but it wasn't really that important to her now. If something was to happen in her love life, then it would; she didn't want any substitute cupids in the form of one Stacy Keibler or Dawn Marie.

A soft giggle reached her ears, the redhead turning her head to the all too familiar voice. There in the center of the broad bench sat none other than Trish Stratus in the lap of one Christian. The petite blonde had her hands wrapped around the Canadian's neck, while his hands were gripping her waist tightly.

Lita quickened her pace, hoping to get past them unnoticed. But of course that wouldn't happen and she almost groaned aloud as the high-pitched voice of Trish Stratus called out to her.

"Oh, if it isn't the Walking Kiss of Death herself." She giggled to herself as she smiled sweetly to Lita. "What ya doing out here, honey? Looking for some unfortunate men to send to a hospital?" Lita's lips pressed into a thin line, the redheaded woman throwing her hair over her shoulder.

Christian smiled appreciatively to his girlfriend at this, but Lita wasn't sure if it was because of what Trish said or the fact that the blonde's breasts were quite bulging out of the black top she was wearing under her open jacket and he had a perfect view. Lita decided it was the latter.

"Oh, I know," Trish chimed with a false smile, twiddling a strand of hair between her fingers. "It's Christmas Eve and you're looking for some love, aren't you? I mean, it's Christmas; it's the time to love and to be loved. And guess what, sweetie, you've come to the right place." Lita crossed her arms over her chest, biting her tongue to stop herself from saying something that would lower her on the same level as Trish. And that was just what the blonde wanted; to make her angry. Anything to annoy her.

Trish giggled softly, leaning against Christian's shoulder. "This park is the perfect place for you, Lita. A real nest of love. There's a whole bunch of free men to seduce, I mean, I saw at least three lonely looking men over there," she pointed her finger past Lita; in the distance there were a few beggar-like men in a threadbare clothing, warming their hands above a small bonfire. "It must be your lucky day." Lita's lips twitched, but she managed to refrain herself from saying anything.

Trish had a wicked grin on her face, the blonde obviously enjoying herself. She caressed Christian's chest with her hand, the blonde man burying his head in the crook of her neck. She smiled as she opened her mouth to continue.

"Since it's Christmas Eve, the time of caring and sharing and whatnot, you could give one of them a one of those little heart-shaped cookies." Her smile widened at the look of disdain that crossed the redhead's face. "Oh you think they wouldn't want a cookie, do you? Well, you might just be right on that, honey. Maybe you should try giving them some...pie." She giggled, sticking some loose hair behind her ear. "I'm sure they would just scream for joy, don't you? I doubt they've had any kind of pie in a long time."

Lita clenched her hands at her sides, trying hard not to use them on the blonde woman. Instead, she opened her mouth to speak, as calmly as she could; her eyes narrow as she stared down the other woman. "That might just be true, Trish. And since you know so much about pie and the preferences of those men over there, why don't you go make yourself at home and give them all a round of _your_ infamous _pie_."

She didn't even smirk like she'd usually do when insulting the other woman, but now, the redhead just didn't feel up to it. And she didn't feel like she was really insulting her. Maybe she'd lost her touch. Or maybe it was this goddamned Christmas Eve that was messing with her creativity. "You could take your precious Pink Hero along here," Christian's smile disappeared from his face at the reference to his costume on Raw when Jericho had made him wear the ridiculous thing. Lita allowed herself a small twitch of lips at that fond memory, before continuing. "And maybe give him some dessert, if there's anything left anyway."

Even though Lita didn't think she was in her best element, Trish seemed to be furious at the words. Her brown eyes stormed and she jumped from Christian's lap, ready to assault the other woman, who was more than ready for it.

Christian however wrapped his arms around Trish's waist, making the blonde squeal in annoyance and frustration as he pulled her farther away from Lita. He smiled viciously as he looked at Lita. "I think I should handle this little spitfire here, don't you Trish?"

Immediately Trish stopped her writhing, allowing a wide, smug smile to grace her lips. "Well, of course, honey."

Christian stepped forward, a cruel smile on his face as he grabbed the redhead by the collar of her shirt, the redhead letting out a small whimper at the rough hold he had, and lifting his other, fisted hand in the air…

She waited for the inevitable strike – but it never came.

A hand gripped Christian's arm, forcing him to back down, which he did when he saw who it was that was grasping his hand. His eyes shone with fury, but there was a hint of…fear, was it? Christian yanked his hand away with an angry force, taking couple of steps back.

Definitely fear, Lita smirked to herself, adjusting the collar of her jacket.

Christian grabbed Trish's hand, whispering something to her, before pointing a finger at Lita. "This isn't over."

Trish looked at her, snarling, the blonde hissing through her teeth then. "You better thank your luck, Lita, that you have all these sacrificing saviours just whirling around you or else…Well, let's not get into that now", she smiled, before turning her gaze to the man that had interrupted them. "I should warn you before you get too close with Lita, I mean, just in case you didn't know, she is the Walking Kiss of Death. She'll be hazardous for your health…as well as your career. Just a word of advice."

John Cena raised an eyebrow. "I appreciate it, but I think I can handle her, thanks."

Trish wrinkled her nose, before she and Christian turned around and quite marched away with a few angry backward glances.

Silence fell between the remaining two.

Then Lita smiled wryly. "So, what makes you so sure you can handle me?"

Cena looked at her incredulously, as if she was insane to ask such a thing. "Are you serious?" He snorted when she nodded vigorously. "Please. There is nothin' on this little planet that I couldn't handle. And you, my dear, are no exception." There was a small smile on the corner of his mouth, indicating he wasn't serious.

Lita snorted, but there was a smile on her face too as she looked at the man that had saved her from a very likely black eye.

"You sure are a bit full of yourself, aren't you?" Lita asked with a raised eyebrow. After a brief silence she added. "Thank you, though."

John shrugged, lifting his hand to scratch his neck. "Nah, don't mention it. Anyone would have done the same." He sent her a warm smile, which she returned with one of her own, lowering her face when she felt a strange heat raising to her cheeks.

John pretended not to notice this, but in truth he did – and he had to do all he could to suppress a smile. He had had a secret crush on the redhead for a while now…and the way she reacted to his smile was something that gave him hope.

"So," John started, trying to seek out her eyes that were buried underneath a cloak of bright red hair. "You wanna head somewhere, or…?"

Lita lifted her head and John thought he saw a surprised look in her eyes, but when he tried to study her expression more accurately, it was already gone. Why would she be so surprised? They were friends, or at least he considered them as friends…even though he wanted to be more. But he couldn't tell that to her, now could he?

She bit her lip in thought. "I don't know…Where could we go? I mean, it's getting late. And besides, there's really no where to go…I think I'd rather spend a quiet evening, watching television or something."

"Alright", John shrugged, looking at her, her face not matching the quite bitter tone of her voice. They were still standing there in front of the bench the two Canadians had just occupied. He raked a hand through his hair. "What do ya say we head to my place, have something to drink and watch that television together, huh?"

Lita raised a brow, and he realized what his words must have sounded like to her. He quickly started explaining. "I mean, I don't have anywhere to go to and really nothin' to do, anyway, and since you're there, I'm here and we're alone…we could spend a movie night together or somethin'" He was very aware of the fact that he was…no he wasn't. He was _not_ rambling. Of course not. "Ya know, Christmas Eve really is overrated, anyway."

Lita was quiet for a long moment, a smile playing on her lips as she regarded the WWE Champion. There was something very adorable in the way he acted, he was so careful not to upset her…

"How about we go to my place instead?" Lita asked then, tilting her head. "I live just nearby, anyway."

John tried to hide the surprise he felt. He hadn't expected her to accept, much less to invite him to her house. He masked it in humour. "What, ya don't wanna see where I live or what?" He then smiled mischievously. "Or are you scared?"

"Scared?" Lita snorted loudly. "Of what exactly? You or your house?"

"Hey", John feigned hurt. "I can be very menacing if I want to. And so does my house, just so you know."

Lita smiled, shaking her head. "Whatever…Can we leave here now? I'm cold." A shiver ran through her right then as to emphasize it.

John did not miss this; he took off his own jacket and wrapped it around Lita's shoulders quickly before she could protest. She frowned slightly, but held her tongue when she caught the concerned look he sent her. After a while she mumbled. "You're going to get cold without your coat."

John only smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Lita sent an appreciative smile back to him. It didn't take them long to reach Lita's house and when they did, the redhead gave him a small presentation of her house, before they settled down in the living room.

* * *

The second part will be posted soon…I hope. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Under Your Charm  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: No.  
Pairing: Lita/John Cena  
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Lita finds herself alone. Is there anyone who could help her feel loved again? Two-piece.

* * *

They sat on the wide couch in Lita's apartment, they're knees touching. John had bended down, leaning his elbows on his thighs.

"Is it really such a bad thing?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lita shrugged, tugging some loose hair behind her ear. She wasn't really sure how they had ended up talking about her rather unsuccessful love life and her current inability to form a permanent relationship, but...here they were. "From what I've experienced…yes, it is. I mean, first everything seems so happy and wonderful, but then…then things change."

"How do they change?"

Lita chewed on her lip, as she answered. "They just… I don't know. First you think you are the happiest and luckiest person in the whole world, everything seems so wonderful and all you can think about is how happy are. You always find the positive sides of things, life is smiling all the time", she shrugged, taking a sip from the mug. "You're so damn happy that it almost hurts." She placed the mug on the near table.

John watched her carefully. "What's so bad about that?"

Lita averted her gaze, red locks of hair curtaining her face. "There's nothing bad about that, really. It's just that… One moment you have everything you ever could have dreamed of and then… Then all that is taken away from you. Just like that." She shook her head. "You're left alone again."

John hooked a finger under her chin, lifting it so she was looking at him. "It doesn't always work like that."

Lita's eyes locked with his, the hidden sorrow in her eyes shining through. "I find that rather hard to believe." There was no bitterness in her voice, no anger. It was a voice of a woman who'd given up, which made it even worse for John to bear. Lita had never been one to give up.

"You shouldn't." John said softly. "You should give yourself a chance."

"A chance for what?"

John smiled as he gazed at her. "A chance to be happy."

Lita's lips curved into a dry smile as she turned her head, causing his hand to drop from her chin. "You think I haven't tried?" She shook her head, rising from the couch then and walking over to the window. Blue eyes followed her from the couch as she wrapped her arms around herself in some protective manner, or at least that's what it looked like to John.

Lita sighed as she leaned against the window frame, looking sideways into the night. "I'm just so tired of trying. Tired of searching for something that doesn't exist for me, something that isn't meant for me." She shrugged, dropping one hand to her side. "I've had my chance and I just didn't use it the way it should have been used and that's why I'm here now, all alone."

John leaned forward to rest his forearms on his thighs, his eyes never leaving her. "You're not alone, Lita." He said firmly, trying to make eye contact with her, but she refused to meet his gaze.

Lita chewed her lip, changing her position to a more comfortable one. "But I am, aren't I?"

John rose from the couch then, silently making his way to her. When he stood in front of her, his eyes demanded for her to look at him. Only she didn't, save for the briefest of glances Lita cast his way to notify his presence next to her. "No you're not." He said in a tone of voice that allowed no room for arguing. "You have friends who care for you, who love you and you got family. You have so much people around you who care for you and" he was quiet for a moment, contemplating on if he should say it or not. He opened his mouth. "…you have me."

Lita lifted her gaze, surprised hazel eyes locking with crystal clear blue. She then allowed a small smile to grace her lips, not even realizing that he hadn't included himself to her friends, instead referring to himself on a separate note. For a moment and for a reason unknown to her, Lita was tempted to reach out her hand to touch his cheek, but she managed to refrain herself.

"I appreciate that. I really do, but I just…" She sighed again, raking a hand through her hair as she averted her gaze. "I know I have great friends and I don't know what I'd do without them, but still, I can't help feeling so…God, this is going to sound so pathetic – "

"It's not pathetic, Lita" John cut her off. He opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off this time by the redhead.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Lita said rather crisply.

John shrugged, quirking a small smile. "Well, not exactly, but I'm sure it wasn't anything pathetic." He tilted his head to the side. "I can't imagine you saying anything that'd be pathetic."

Lita let out a dry laugh, tugging some loose hair behind her ear. "Yeah, well you really are lacking in the imagination section then."

He sighed, taking a step forward. "Lita, you are one of the strongest people I know and – "

"Being strong doesn't mean you can't be pathetic." Lita said sullenly.

"In this case, it does. You're not pathetic, Lita. You're – "

" – a lonely woman wallowing in self-pity and depression like a lazy adolescent little teenager."

John raised a brow, taking yet another step ahead. "Stop that. You're no teenager and not anywhere near lazy. You – "

"But I am wallowing in self-pity." Lita said again before he could finish his sentence.

John rolled his eyes as he leaned against the other end of the window frame. "Will you quit interrupting me? This conversation isn't leading us anywhere if you keep doing that, alright?"

Lita wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms as she addressed him. "It doesn't have to lead anywhere. Quite frankly, I don't think I need to continue this conversation anyway, so – "

"Okay, then let's not continue it." John said calmly, causing Lita to lift her eyes to meet his for a moment.

"That's it?" Lita asked incredulously. "You're not going to persuade me to talk?"

John raised a brow. "You just said you didn't want to continue the conversation. I kind of figured it meant you didn't want me to start pressuring you about it."

Lita rolled her eyes, before glaring at him slightly. "Yeah, but usually people just don't know when to quit."

John sent her a look, snorting. "I know what you mean. I'm a friend of Dawn's too, ya know. She won't just back off." Lita nodded and he continued quickly. "But that's not important. We're not here to talk about me and my relationship with Dawn. We are here to get that gloomy mood out of you." He smirked. "You look far better when you're smiling."

Lita snorted, but a small smile was involuntarily twitching her lips. "Are you saying that I only look good with a smile on my face? And I always thought you were the charming one."

"I didn't say that." He raised a brow, before the smirk found its way back to his face again. "So, you think I'm charming, huh?"

Lita rolled her eyes, pushing off from the wall then. She didn't say anything as she walked past the couch and to the kitchen. She hadn't realized what she'd said. She shook her head, a little embarrassed about it. Why she was embarrassed, she didn't really know and she was soon shaken out of her thoughts as John's voice reached her ears from behind.

"So, you have any champagne or something?"

Lita turned around, raising a brow at the Doctor of Thuganomics, who was now leaning against the back of the couch. "You want champagne?"

"Or something." He smirked, before shrugging. "Well, whatever you've got. I'd like something to drink, if that's alright."

"It's just fine. I think I have a bottle of champagne out there somewhere…" Her words trailed off as she crouched to open a cupboard, reaching inside to retrieve an unopened champagne bottle. "Ah, here it is."

John watched on as the redhead poured the beverage into two glasses, handing the other to him as she walked over to the couch. She sat down and patted the space next to her. "Sit down. Make yourself comfortable." She then poured half the drink down her throat.

John sat down quietly, an insane thought swirling in his mind. Lita was sitting there, so close, looking absolutely beautiful, her red hair flowing down her shoulders…And all he wanted to do was to kiss her.

Without giving it a second thought he leaned down and pressed his lips against Lita's.

Lita almost dropped the glass in her hand. But before she could react in any way the soft lips were gone. For some reason she felt a loss when it happened.

"I'm sorry", came the uneasy exclamation from the WWE Champion. He rose from the couch, looking a bit embarrassed. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I don't know why…I'm sorry –"

Then something happened. Something that he would have least expected; Lita started to chuckle.

He stared at her, confused. The look he sent to her must have been somehow unordinary, because it seemed to only increase her laughter. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or just happy that she didn't seem to want to kick his ass.

Lita stood up next to him, sending an amused smile to him. "You're so adorable."

Now he was lost. He frowned. "What?"

"Adorable." Lita repeated with a small chuckle. "You do know what that means, don't you?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, I do." Tilting his head, he continued. "But I do wish you wouldn't use that word to describe me again. I'll lose my credibility."

"Oh you _do wish_, don't you?" Lita gave a pearling laugh. "You're so cute!"

Even though he was heavily scowling at her at the moment, he couldn't help the warm feeling he suddenly felt at the sound of her laughter. The way she smiled. She was sparkling.

"Cute is out of the question too." He said firmly, then continuing with a somewhat cocky smile. "Maybe you could use the words like _incredibly handsome_ or _irresistibly charming_? I think those have a nice ring to them, don't ya think?"

Lita snorted loudly, shaking her head. "You wish, cutie."

John gave her a mock disappointed look, before growing serious. "Lita, I need to tell you something. Something that I should have told you a long ago. I…I want to…" She was looking him deeply in the eyes, expectantly.

And he couldn't get another word out. Damn it.

"You want to…?" Lita repeated, still gazing into his eyes, her lips slightly apart…

Oh goddamn. Like he could resist that. Without a word he leaned in once again, capturing her lips with his. When she didn't protest, he quickly banded his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Lita's head was spinning. She wasn't sure if it was because of the liquor she had consumed or the very fact that John Cena was kissing her…and she was kissing him back, but it felt like she was going to lose her footing. To prevent that, she slipped her arms over his shoulders, her other hand grabbing the back of his neck, while the other one trailed up to tangle in his hair.

When they broke apart, not letting go of each other, they just stared into one another's eyes for a second. "Now that," the WWE Champion quirked a small smile, "is what I wanted."

"Well," Lita smiled, ruffling his hair a bit. "You could have just said that, you know."

"Yeah, I could have," John shrugged, and then smirked. "But I believe actions speak louder than words."

"Yeah?" Lita raised a brow, smiling briefly. "How about you show me those actions a bit more then? Just to convince me."

A smile spread across his face at this, the WWE Champion reaching out to tug a loose tendril of red hair behind her ear. "You sure 'bout this?"

Lita nodded, tightening her hold around his neck. "Positive." Then she drew him near, John following willingly, bringing his face to hers, their lips meeting once more.

And when the kiss deepened, they found the couch, the couple settling themselves so that the redhead was sitting in John's lap.

When they pulled apart, Lita offered the WWE Champion a smile that melted his heart. After a quick kiss, Lita settled herself comfortably against the Doctor of Thuganomics, her head resting on his chest, while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

There was a content smile playing on the lips of Lita when she lied there. Just a few hours before she would have never seen this coming. It was amazing how quickly things could change. Not that she was expecting much of this very unexpected development that had occurred in her and John's relationship…

That still didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it as long as it would last.

And hope that it would last as long as possible.

THE END.


End file.
